


Powers suck

by Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep (I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: A look into side effects, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Virgil has problems, it's not all sunshine an rainbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep
Summary: Being superpower when your original born a normal human isn’t all it is cracked up to be, what possible health effect would the big bang and having powers cause to their bodies?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Static, undercharged. Low heart rate and lethargic

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am not an expert on these symptoms and stuff, these are just thoughts of what could happened sense the human body is really weird.

Static had always been good about regulating his powers, ever since he had gotten his powers after the big bang he could always feel the electricity humming underneath his skin. Even when he realized the fact that he could create electricity much like an engine he was always careful about pushing himself as he could feel the comfortable humming get stronger or weaker depending on how much he used his powers.

He pushed himself too far, he knew deep down he had because he couldn’t feel that comforting humming he was so used to. He knew fighting for two days was pushing it but after the problem he had caused for Daisy and her family he had been trying everything to make up for it. But now he was feeling the withdrawal and he needed to get out of the sky.

Static was just happy that he had thought ahead of time and set up a lie with Richie that he had been staying over for the weekend which he was thankfully for but now he needed a place to crash as Static.

After seeing Rubberband man, better known as Adam Evan walk into his house Static had a feeling that even if this was the end of the secret he preferred it got outed to his family. Static slowly came to a rough landing, just dropping his disk onto the ground.

Static felt like there was lead in his brain and each foot had a weight on it as he grabbed the door and opened it as he slowly opened it and walked in.

“Static?” Sharon asked in shock.

“What the hell man” Adam yelled at seeing Static as he had still not over Static showing off that allowed the meta breed to escape and what caused Daisy to be hurt.

“ADAM!” Sharon yelled at her boyfriend's tone, while the other took note of the hero that had pretty much just walked in.

Static slowly walked over to the window as if he was heading to close the currents, however it seems the weight of his feet were too much and he fell onto his butt, his head producing a loud smack as it made contact with the furniture. Static offered no reaction besides the groans he had muttered softer earlier.

“Static?” Adam said as he immediately broke free of Sharon’s grip and went over to the other hero “Static? Static..?”. Adam immediately brought his hands to grip Static’s face, slightly hitting his face trying to get the poor teen coherent, his hand dropping to the hero’s neck to check his pulse.

“Miss Trina, what is a person normally heart rate?” Adam asked Mr. Hawkins' girlfriend who was going to join them for dinner.

“60 beats a minute when resting why?” She responded. Panic immediately settled into the rubber hero’s core as he knew from the few seconds that his hand was on Static’s pulse that it wasn’t going nearly fast enough.

“I think there is something wrong with Static! His pulse isn’t fast enough!” Adam yelled in a panic. Trina ran over thinking the other hero was just not finding the right spot, as both the other Hawkins stood by in shock. Trina pulled off the hero’s glove to try to get the poor hero’s pulse from his wrist.

“Call an ambulance” Adam yelled to Mr. Hawkins who immediately ran to the phone. The rubber hero went back to trying to get the electrical hero to respond, making the hero with glazed over eyes look at him. Despite the questions he was asking and the physical contacts Static offered no responses, only reaction they were getting from the hero were his groans and the slight flutter of his eyes.

Static could feel the humming of the electricity in the room so depresetly calling to him like a siren yet he couldn’t find the strength to really move, his brain was so slow. He could understand that more people were entering the living room. He heard more yells and screams yet he couldn’t really focus. Eventually the hands got removed and felt something hit his chest before a rush of electricity fell through him.

Static took a deep breath of air trying to get back what was knocked out of him, one the plus side the pain in his chest was gone, on the downside his head still felt like it had metal in it.

“atic..Static!” Adam said as it finally register that someone was talking to him.

“Yeah” Static said groggy, noticing the emt people were here as well “Why is everyone here?” He asked as he tried to get up, however multiple sets of hands held him down.

“You’re walking like a zombie, your heart was not beating fast enough” Adam explained in shock.

“Oh is that it?” Static started with a dismissive tone.

“That’s it? Really? You’re heart stopped!” Adam explained in shock with Static’s dismissive tone.

“You’re telling me the big bang was full of positives for you? You don’t have any side effects?” Static asked the rubber hero, Adam, froze at the question remembering all the time he had to take ice baths for his aching muscles or how many times he lost his food because of how he stretched his stomach. “Yeah that’s what I thought,” Static said as he grabbed the desk and pulled himself up.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Adam said as he went to help the hero up.

“I’ll be fine, a little undercharged but I'll go-” Static started to say before trying to take a step and nearly falling on his face. Adam was thankfully there and stopped the hero from falling on his face.

“Static are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Trina asked as the EMT workers nodded in agreement.

“No, no hospital” Static states “I just need to rest is all.”

“You can stay here” Mr. Hawkins states to the tired hero “Our son is staying with his friend so his room is free.” Static was quiet at first like he was unsure about it.

“Yeah, that would be nice, as long as I can lock the door” Static stated as Adam helped the tired hero up to the top bedroom. Where eventually Static would sleep to regain his energy.

Let’s hope this never happens again.


	2. Virgil/Static, Overcharged. Seizures and high heart rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly using his powers to exhausted what happened when Virgil overstores his powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know nothing about medical or anything like that, this is all made with angst ideas and google searches

Field trips are something every kid looks forward to, the ability to get away from school work and classes, being in a new place for the time being and the school getting some time away from teaching.

Most students were not happy on the way back to Detroit or well they were happy to be back home but disappointed in having to go back to normal. Virgil was one of these students but not in the way that Richie or Daisy were feeling.

Virgil was uncomfortable and unhappy but not because he was back, but because of the humming underneath his skin. A week not being able to use his powers had caused a massive buildup that he could feel that was for sure, it was like everything was on fire. However he tried his best not to focus on that, focusing on Richie words rather than the humming.

“Can you believe it?” Daisy question “A week of amazement in New York before having to write that stupid 10 page paper.”

“It’s how the school gets away with it” Richie states causing Virgil to look back at him “They make up for the lack of schoolwork by dumping it on us the next week. Hey look we’re back.”

Virgil's face turned to the community center that the bus pulled up too, they had opted to drop the students off there as it was easier for the students to wait there as they were planning to get back during the day rather than afternoon.

The students rolled off the bus like duckys before grabbing their overnight bags and opting to go into the main area to wait and hang out. Most of the students hung out in their normal friend groups, most ignoring the fact that they had a paper they needed to start, just trying to remember their fantastic trip to New York.

“Hey Virgil” Mr. Hawkins said, causing Virgil to sigh as he knew that of course his father would put him to work even so soon after his week off “Could you update the sign for me”. Mr. Hawkins said as he tossed his son a marker for the white board, before guestering to said board with a nod.

Virgil nodded and went over to the white board, his father had texted him the new schelde considering the school decided to comindeer the main center. He slowly began to write the new schelde on the board as he heard the other students talking.

Virgil’s head hurt, it was like a million thoughts were in his head at once; if Virgil didn’t know any better he would say they were little bits of electricity going off. His heart was beating in his chest so loud it was getting harder to hear what the other teens were saying, He couldn’t focus, was he even writing, _he couldn’t think.._

Richie watched as his friend went over to the white board noticing the way he stepped, Virgil had been a little weird sense they had came back from New York however that was just Virgil. However Richie soon picked up how Virgil was pretty much staggering as he wrote as his hand slightly shook while he wrote.

“Virgil? Hey Vee? You alright?” Richie said as he walked closer to where his friend was standing. However suddenly Virgil felt over as if his body went limp “Vee!”

All the students bolted to their feet as they watched Virgil fall. Virgil let out what could only call painful gasps as his eyes moved back and first while his chest moved as if trying to get his breath in. Richie went over to his friend trying his best to see what was wrong with his friend.

“I think he’s having a seizure!” Richie screamed out “Someone get Mr. Hawkins!” He ordered as some students ran out, Daisy running by to Virgil’s other side.

“Does he have a history of seizures?” Daisy questioned seeing how she had only known Virgil for about a couple of months.

“No, He’s never had them” Richie informed the girl. However before Daisy could ask any more question Mr. Hawkins had came running in.

“Mr. H” Richie states as the older man comes to rest by his son’s body who was slowly losing his jerking.

“I’ve already called an ambulance” Mr. Hawkins said as he reached for his son who had stopped seizing but was still letting out gasps as if he couldn’t breath. “Virgil, Virgil it’s me, it’s your dad.”

“Everyone get out!” Richie yelled out to all the other students, as most would normally not listen to the nerd but from the seriousness of his tone they knew better than to argue. It didn’t take long for the EMT people to arrive and look over to loopy and lightheaded Virgil.

“His heart beat is too irregular, it’s too fast” one of the EMT’s said “He needs to go to the hospital.”

The last thing Richie saw as Virgil was wheeled away was his eyes glowing an electric purple as the lights of the center flickered.


	3. Gear, Lack of sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Richie's brain won't shut up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I don't know anything about medical, I'm just giving out some angst ideas...

Richie had a lot of ideas, they always came and there was never any end to them, even his dreams were filled with more ideas. However that was only soon after he became a bang baby.

Gear had a running theory that after visiting Static he slowly began to transform into a bang baby. He realized that looking back on it that the sighs were there but he had shrugged them off, his sudden ability to read a comic book once through and remember everything, or how he slowly was easily able to recognize weakness in other bang babies. 

However this brings up the current problem, where does it stop? Normally he would just dream about projects and thinking about them constantly. Now, he can’t even sleep, it was like his brain wouldn’t shut down, every second was filled with ideas as his brain screamed for him to do something. His brain just wouldn’t shut down, which brought him where he was today. He was awake, trying his best to fall asleep.

Richie had been awake for three days, going on four.

He should have known that eventually this would happen. His mother had been concerned about his sudden behavior, as he spent his days avoiding his family. 

Richie knew he wouldn't hear the end of it when his mother gasped in shock, seeing Richie’s pale skin and dark circles under his eyes.


End file.
